


When Your Boss Finds Out You're A Superhero

by BaeLee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Identity Reveal, Other, Secret Identity, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLee/pseuds/BaeLee
Summary: Barry's torn mask is enough to keep his identity a secret, right?Captain Singh is a smart man, surely he would have recognized it was Barry under that suit at the end of season 4.





	When Your Boss Finds Out You're A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me, I'm getting back into writing after not doing it for so long, so I'm pretty rusty. I've also never really written about these characters, so it's unfamiliar to me.
> 
> I hope you like it, though!

Barry was shocked that he wasn’t dead, or at least severely injured. His suit was all torn up, don’t get him wrong, but for the most part he was unscathed.

He was so jostled by the moment that he didn’t really notice the crowd that had grown around him. He figured he should be concerned with this, considering the fact that part of his mask had been torn and someone might be able to identify him.

_Can’t worry about that now. I’ve got to get back to the team._

~~~

Barry walked into CCPD, his first day back since being arrested, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. At least, he wasn’t expecting such a cold welcome back.

Captain Singh approached Barry.

“Hey, glad to have you back, Allen.” He gave Barry a friendly clap on the shoulder

“Thanks, Captain. Did you want to talk to me about something?” Barry was hoping he could put the whole murder thing behind him.

“No, I just wanted to let you know that you have a quite a few cases backed up that we need you to handle. But before you leave for the day, I would like to share a word with you.”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

~~~

Barry managed to make it to the end of the day with only minor mishaps with both metas and Nora, but he was curious about what the captain wanted to talk to him about. He figured it was most likely about his arrest, but you never know with Singh.

The building was pretty much empty at this point as most everyone else had gone home for the day.

The door to his office was ajar, but Barry still knocked as he entered.

“You wanted to speak with me?”

Singh looked up from a file he was reading, closed it, and gestured to a chair. “Yes, please have a seat.”

Barry sat down, trying not to be nervous about where this conversation could go.

“Barry, I want you to know that you have been one of the best CSIs this precinct has ever worked with, both in skill and in character.”

“Thank you? Is that all you wanted to tell me?” Barry hoped that this wouldn’t go downhill.

“No, I wanted to ask you some questions. I’m sorry if they seem strange or out of left field.”

“What kinds of questions?”

“For starters, I wanted to know about your sabbatical. Where did you go?”

“It was, uh, lots of places in Europe. I traveled around.” This can’t be good.

“Why did you leave on such short notice?” Captain Singh asked.

“It was a spur of the moment decision,” Barry knew this answer was flimsy at best, but what else could he say? “I guess I was feeling overwhelmed and needed some time away.”

“Okay. You were gone for six months, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You want to know a funny coincidence?” Singh looked right at Barry. “During those six months you were gone, there wasn’t a single sighting of the Flash.”

Barry’s heart stopped. “That is pretty strange.” He forced a smile, forced himself to not immediately panic.

But Captain Singh was relentless. “What’s even stranger is that the Flash seemed to disappear while you were in prison. He was only seen again after you were released.” he smiled in a way that almost a grimace.

“”Listen, Captain, I don’t think--,”

“Allen, I am your captain, but you can’t forget that I am also a detective,” he opened the file that was on the desk between them. Inside was a collection of pictures, the most prominent being that of Barry from the night he defeated DeVoe, his suit torn up and his face exposed. “You’re the Flash.”

There was no use lying anymore.

“Yeah,” Barry said quietly. “I am.”

Singh leaned back in his chair, a content look on his face. “I expected you to deny it.”

Barry couldn’t help but give a little laugh. “How could I? You already knew the answer,” Barry stopped a moment to consider. “In fact, why did you even ask me?”

“I wanted to hear it from you. Believe it or not, I was reluctant to think that CCPD’s baby-faced Allen was actually a superhero,” he paused. “It’s actually still hard to believe.”

“So what now? Are you going to fire me?” Barry was unsure what Singh was going to do with this information now that he had it.

“No, no I just wanted to know for sure. It does explain your frequent and sudden absences.” He smirked a little. “I take it West knows, as well? He seems to know more about the metas we deal with than anyone else on the force.”

Barry nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s known since the beginning,” he was starting to get even more uncomfortable with this conversation. “Could I go? I have some things I need to do.”

“I just want to ask you one more thing.”

“Okay?”

“Why didn’t you say anything during your trial? Clifford DeVoe turned out to be a murderous meta who you obviously didn’t kill, so why allow yourself to go to jail?”

Barry sighed. “You’re not the first person to ask me that question,” He scratched the back of his head. “If I told the city, it would’ve put everyone I care about in danger. I wouldn’t live with myself if my friends or family got hurt because I didn’t want to be charged.”

“That’s fair,” Singh said, nodding with his hand on his chin. “Before you go, I have one request.”

“What is it?”

“Could I see it?”

Barry chuckled. “Sure thing, Captain,” he chuckled, then disappeared into a streak of yellow lighting. Almost instantaneously, Barry returned with an armful of case files and set them on Singh’s desk. “These are just the ones I was able to finish. I’ll be sure to speed through the rest as quickly as I can.”

And with that, Barry was gone, leaving the captain alone in his office with a stack of cases to review and the sense that he had finally figured out what had been bothering him these past couple of years.

“That little shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
